


After Ever After

by Missy



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Married Life, Post-Canon, Pregnant Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy and Gal get their happy ending.</p><p>...Their very happy, very boring ending...</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



> Y'know these two wouldn't settle down easily...

The strangest thing about getting her Happily Ever After was that it was so…peaceful.

Isabella sat up straight as the thought careened through her busy brain, feeling a twinge in her lower back as the baby kicked her kidneys in protest (again. The child would not be hers, be Galavant’s, if it wasn’t an active and somehow rebellious little thing). 

Isabella didn’t have much to complain about. The peacefulness was pleasant of course, especially after Galavant’s long absence from her life. They had beautiful, warm, well-shared days together, and equally peaceful nighttimes, but it seemed that this didn’t quite match up to the thrill of fighting evil.

But she was retired! Retired and in love, and as big as a house to boot! Why shouldn’t she be happy with their little, simple, bucolic life? Galavant seemed happy with it, after all..

As if on cue, on thinking of his name he appeared at the back door, a scroll tucked into his elbow. “Izzy, do you think I should rhyme ‘garden’ with ‘pardon’?”

Her nose wrinkled. “A bit trite,” She declared.

He automatically rushed to be at her side. “How is the baby? Are you all right? Is the baby all right?”

“Yes, and yes twice,” she sighed, straightening the hem of her dress. “Everything is fine. I replanted the sweet Williams and I need a new trowel, but all’s going according to plan.”

Galavant wrapped an arm around Isabella’s shoulder and they took in the sights surrounding them. “The perfect life.”

“It’s exactly what we’ve always wanted.”

They traded wise, knowing looks. “But it’s so boring!” they admitted together.

“Really? I thought you were glorying in it!”

“Glorying is a bit of a stretch,” she said. “But I have to admit I do miss righting wrongs.”

“And singing songs.”

She stood on her tip-toes and pecked his cheek. “Come on. We should check the Forest of Useful Plot Devices. I’m sure it will give us some sort of direction!”

“Should I take my shirt off?”

Isabella laughed. “Of course. We might need something to wrap the baby in, it’s hanging lower."

“Not the sort of adventure I’m looking for,” he admitted, blanching. 

Isabella admitted she’d take even that diversion, dragging him off toward the horse, and the excitement of an unknown but quite likely still very happy future.


End file.
